mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Manor Mob
Manor Mob is the Whiskers Mob in Meerkat Manor 5 version, considering that the events are different from the Whiskers Mob here at this wiki followed the events, more or so, after Rocket Dog died, with Ella taking dominance. A new mob was needed for the Meerkat Manor 5 Show so people will know the differance between the two without getting confused. These events correspond with Meerkat Manor Season 5. Manor Mob follows the story line more from Meerkat Manor then real life. Please note the differeances. Dominant Pair When the Whiskers were formed Holly and Argon took the role of the Dominant Pair. After the death of Holly, Vialli won the postion of dominant female. Two roving males, Yossarian and Zaphod joined the group. Yossarian won the position of dominant male. Vialli was the dominant female for only three months and after her first litter and was killed. Flower rose to power and reign for five years with her mate Zaphod. Flower was predated by a snake bite and her eldest daughter Rocket Dog took over the role of dominant female. She was soon joined by Wilson a Commando male but he was kicked out by Zaphod after he returned from roving. Soon he and a few of his son left and Zorro assumed male dominance but soon left to rove. Mitch took over as dominant male but was ousted by Dave a Doppelganer male. Today Rocket Dog and Dave lead the group. Current Members The Whiskers have 21 members as of Jun e 2008. Rocket Dog (VWF060) Dominant Female ''' Dave (VDGM027) '''Dominant Male Machu Pichu (VWM084) Ella (VWF095) Wiley Kat (VWF104) Wollow (VWM105) Axel (VYM137) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Amira (VWF117) Rufus (VWM120) Nugget (VWM123) Beaker (VWF124) Juno (VWM125) Marico (VWM126) Oriole (VWF127) Sabota (VWM128) Savuka (VWM129) Nibblet (VWF130) Popsicle (VWM131) Smokey (VWM132) Mimzy (VWF133) Riavls The Whiskers main rivals are the Doppelganger Mob and the Aztecs. There other rivals are the Lazuli, Zappa and the Commandos. History January 2007: Flower aborted. Flower was bitten by a snake and died. February 2007: '''Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella gave birth to Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray. Rocket Dog assumed dominance of the Whiskers. '''March 2007:The Whiskers split: Monkulus, Flo, Billy, Bananasa, Miss Lilly the Pink, Busta, Etosha, Chiriqui, Squig, Murray and Rufus formed the Aztecs. April 2007: Burdock left the Whiskers and joinedthe Aztecs. Busta and Rufus joined the Whiskers from Aztecs. May 2007: One encounter with Commandos and Aztecs June 2007: Drew of the Commandos joined the group and assumed dominance while Zaphod was roving. July 2007: Zaphod returned and kicked Drew out of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog was pregnant. August 2007: Rocket Dog aborted. September 2007: Zaphod, Logan, Mitch, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco went roving and formed the Icans and later joined the Aztecs. Zarathustra took dominance along with Rocket Dog October 2007: Rocket Dog was pregnant. She evicvted Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara who later formed the Baobab. Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim joined the Commandos. Machu Pichu took dominance. Ella was seen mating with Homestar Runner. November 2007: Rocket Dog evicted Ella. Later Rocket Dog gave birth to Nugget and Beaker. Ella aborted and rejoined the group. December 2007:Rocket Dog, Finn, Miss Lilly The Pink, Ju Drop, Ella, Wiley Kat and Amira were pregnant. Rocket Dog eivted Finn, Miss Lily the Pink and Ju Drop who formed the Toyota. January 2008: Rocket Dog evicted Ella and Wiley Kat. Rocket Dog aborted and Amira gave birth to Juno. February 2008: Wiley Kat aborted her litter, she and Ella rejoined the Whiskers where Ella gave birth to Sabota, Oriole and Marico. March 2008: Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake but survived. April 2008: Dave joined the group and became the new dominant male. One encounter with Aztecs. Thundercat appeared four times and Ella was seen mating with him. May 2008: Rocket Dog and Ella were both pregnant. Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake and survived. Homestar Runner and Philippe appeared. Wiley Kat mated with Philippe. One encounter with Zappa and Doppleganger. June 2008: Sophei gave birth to Savuka. Rocket Dog gave birth to Mimzy, Popsicle, Smokey and Nibblet. One encounter with Doppelganger and Aztecs at the same time. Category:Meerkat Mobs